


[Podfic of] Spaceships & Laserswords

by blackglass, klb, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wordsaremyfaith



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, F/F, Families of Choice, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: full-cast podfic of a fic by morethanslightlyAuthor's summary: The first time Poe sees Leia Organa, she’s standing in the middle of the chaos of his dorm room with a pair of dirty briefs dangling from the end of a pen, her face frozen in disgust. Where did she get those from? Were they on the floor? Surely he didn’t leave them on the folding chair he’d set out for her, or the card table table he and Finn had arranged in between their two twin extra-longs. And besides, what business did this stranger have, coming into his dorm room and judging it? Yeah, it’s messy, but Poe has more important things to do than make his bed or fold his laundry—or do his laundry in the first place, for that matter. They’re supposed to be playing D&D.





	[Podfic of] Spaceships & Laserswords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spaceships & Laserswords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315704) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://silverandblue.teacuppodfic.com/podfic/other/Spaceships-and-Laserswords.mp3) | **Size:** 19.4 MB | **Duration:** 31:44
| 

Cover Art by silverandblue.  
  
---|---


End file.
